De la poésie pour poissons - Destins croisés
by Saturne
Summary: Recueil d'OS liés à "De la poésie pour poissons", donc à éviter si vous ne l'avez pas lu ! Premier OS : Gabriel. - "Bien plus que le départ de Dieu, c'est de voir ses grands frères s'éloigner, se corrompre et se dresser les uns contre les autres qui déchire Gabriel. "


**Titre :** De la poésie pour poissons – Destins croisés

**Auteur :** Saturne

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, ainsi que des mythes et religions. Rien n'est à moi.

**Avertissement :** **ATTENTION** ne lisez **QUE** si vous avez déjà lu _De la poésie pour poissons_ ! Il y aura dans chaque OS des spoils massifs de ma fic, et non seulement vous ne comprendriez pas tout, mais vous vous gâcheriez l'effet de surprise si par hasard vous décidiez de la lire après.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, l'idée d'écrire des OS liés à _De la poésie pour poissons_ me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura en tout, mais au moins cinq, a priori. Et tous de points de vue autres que celui de Castiel. Cela éclairera aussi certains détails dont Castiel n'a pas connaissance et qui ne seront peut-être jamais dévoilés dans la fic.

Je tiens à remercier mon coach Jackallh qui me motive tous les jours à écrire, relit tout, me donne des idées et me ramasse à la petite cuillère quand l'inspiration me quitte !

**Premier OS :** Je commence avec Gabriel, et c'est un peu ma manière à moi de dire adieu à la pré-série que j'ai écrite pendant des mois : je m'y étais attachée, à force. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Il y a un détail dans cet OS que j'ai tiré d'un post sur tumblr qui m'avait bien fait rire (pour les connaisseurs, il s'agit du post à propos de Gabriel, Dieu et des ornithorynques), et que je remercie bien bas !

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Gabriel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Michael a beau prétendre le contraire, Gabriel sait que Dieu est parti pour ne jamais revenir.

Il faut dire que les choses vont mal. Et ce depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on pourrait le croire. Ça remonte à loin, très loin, avant que Père se fasse la malle. Et même avant le péché originel ou la rébellion de Lucifer.

Avec le recul, l'éclairage des millénaires écoulés et la solitude que l'absence de son frère préféré a creusé en son cœur, Gabriel a fini par comprendre. Aussi inattendus et terribles ont-ils été, les agissements de Lucifer n'étaient pas fortuits, et sa colère prenait ses racines profondément dans le passé. A un moment précis, quelque chose dans ce monde jadis parfait s'est brisé – mais en silence, si bien que Gabriel ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

À bien y réfléchir, tout est parti à vau-l'eau quand Père a banni la Mère de Toute Chose et ordonné la destruction et l'enfermement de deux espèces au profit d'une autre. Car si les Anges n'ont jamais éprouvé pour la Mère cette dévotion qu'ils vouent uniquement à Père, il n'en reste qu'elle a participé à leur création, et que s'en prendre à ses favoris, les dinosaures et les Léviathans, a ouvert une brèche dans l'équilibre naturel qui avait régné pendant des milliards d'années.

Ce jour a éteint quelque chose dans le regard de Lucifer. Il s'est progressivement éloigné de Gabriel, refusant de jouer avec lui ou de lui apprendre des tours comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude.

Mais Raphaël arguerait sans doute que tout a commencé encore _avant_, avec la création des Humains, les favoris de Père. Peut-être y a-t-il du vrai là-dedans, mais Gabriel n'aime pas y songer. Nul enfant n'aime l'idée de n'être le favori d'aucun de ses parents.

Père a disparu après avoir créé le Paradis et l'Enfer suite à la bourde de Adam et Ève, sans laisser la moindre instruction aux trois Archanges. Michael a repris les rênes de son mieux en refusant obstinément de diffuser la nouvelle de Sa disparition à l'ensemble du Paradis.

Et maintenant, rien ne va plus. La Mère ne sera jamais plus ce qu'elle était, maintenant qu'elle a fusionné avec Ève et absorbé en elle sa rancœur et sa nature humaine. Lucifer se trouve quelque part en cavale à comploter la destruction des joujoux de Dieu, sans même se douter qu'Il n'est même plus là.

Le visage appuyé dans une de ses mains et à moitié avachi sur la table de réunion, Gabriel glisse pensivement le bout de son doigt sur la surface blanche et froide. Des palmiers y poussent tout le long du tracé en quelques secondes, chargés de noix de coco. Face à lui, installés à l'autre bout de la table, Raphaël et Michael établissent leur stratégie pour neutraliser Lucy grâce à leur nouvelle arme, et Balthazar leur vomit dessus un flot ininterrompu de paroles. Comment posséder un hôte aussi exceptionnel que Caïn, quels sont les avantages et inconvénients, et bla bla bla. Et bla. Gabriel a arrêté d'écouter depuis un moment, et fixe ses grands frères avec une lueur morne d'ennui dans ses yeux ambrés.

Sous son doigt, du sable fin se déverse et englobe le tronc des palmiers. La surface de la table se ridule tout autour et se teint d'un bleu profond, léchant de vaguelettes la longue bande de terre ocre à la végétation luxuriante qu'il a créée. Quelques dauphins rieurs crèvent la surface et sautent joyeusement au-dessus de cette mer improvisée. Après réflexion, Gabriel ajoute quelques perroquets multicolores en poussant un profond soupir ostentatoire.

Si Michael et Raphaël sont devenus distants et rigides depuis la rébellion de Lucifer, la fuite de Dieu a achevé d'effacer toute trace d'humour ou d'insouciance en eux. Le poids de ces nouvelles responsabilités et la pression qui pèse sur les épaules de Michael l'ont rendu implacable et expéditif. Quant à Raphaël, il a toujours été le plus docile et doux de la fratrie, et il s'aligne sur les décisions de l'aîné sans jamais les contester, le soutenant même avec un excès de zèle croissant.

Et cet affrontement avec Lucifer qui se profile...

Gabriel baisse les yeux sur les perroquets qui volettent paresseusement ou sautillent sur le sable blanc qui scintille sous la lumière de sa propre Grâce. Barbant. Il passe son doigt sur le sable, et en surgissent quelques alligators qui claquent leurs mâchoires en tâchant de saisir les volatiles qui se perchent aussitôt sur les palmiers. Mouais. Toujours barbant. Aussitôt, des ailes roses poussent sur le dos des prédateurs, et Gabriel ajoute pour la forme un petit panache de plumes au bout des queues qui tournent frénétiquement pour diriger les bestioles pataudes dans l'air.

Gabriel détourne les yeux et fait disparaître tout d'un geste frustré. À quoi bon ? Lucifer et Dieu ne sont pas là pour commenter ses absurdes créations et débattre de la possibilité de les ajouter sur Terre, comme cela avait été le cas pour ses ornithorynques, ses kiwis ou ses arums titans. Et rien à faire, aucune distraction ne peut lui faire oublier que ses grands frères se préparent à l'issue inévitable. Que sa famille se déchire sous ses yeux et qu'il ne peut rien y faire.

Gabriel n'aime vraiment pas la tournure que prennent les choses. Lucifer et Michael sont têtus comme des bourriques et ils camperont sur leurs positions pour l'éternité. Seule la mort de l'un d'entre eux mettra fin à ces absurdités. Ça, ou une intervention de Dieu.

« Dès que Camael aura convaincu Caïn, je te préviendrai aussitôt, Michael ! conclut Balthazar avec un sourire enjôleur.

Michael a beau être assis et l'Ange debout, la différence de taille est si importante que Balthazar est contraint de lever les yeux vers lui.

- Tu peux disposer.

À la voix posée de Michael, Balthazar esquisse une petite courbette et s'envole, laissant les trois Archanges seuls dans l'immense salle de réunion, neutre et froide.

Gabriel soupire et prend enfin la parole comme il s'était empêché de le faire en présence d'un petit frère :

- Ne serait-ce pas mille fois plus simple de dire à Lucy que Papa s'est barré ? Cet affrontement est inutile. Nous ferions mieux d'aller tous ensemble Le chercher, comme je le dis depuis des années !

- Non, tranche Michael d'une voix lasse. Nul ne doit apprendre qu'Il est absent. La panique s'emparerait de tous nos frères, et il est de notre devoir de gérer la Création en Son absence comme Il le ferait.

- De conserver l'illusion pour nos petits frères pour préserver leur Foi... approuve Raphaël comme un écho.

- Ça, frangins, c'est ce qui s'appelle faire l'autruche ! râle Gabriel en se levant avec humeur. Vous allez prendre le risque de dévaster la Terre entière, tout ça pour ne pas admettre qu'Il s'est cassé ? Lucifer n'est pas complètement borné, il laissera de côté son obsession pour les Humains si on lui dit la vérité !

- Gabriel.

La voix imposante de Michael arrête immédiatement l'Archange aux trois yeux ambrés, dont les ailes s'affaissent inconsciemment en signe de soumission. Il croise ses quatre bras en fixant son grand frère avec une moue ennuyée.

- Quoi ?

- Les actions de Lucifer et de la Mère combinées ne seront rien en comparaison, si tous les Anges du Paradis perdent la Foi. Imagines-tu seulement ce qu'il se passerait alors ? Tous deviendraient fous, désorientés, violents. Nous ne pouvons vivre sans croire et sans obéir. Je leur épargne ce tourment.

Gabriel détourne les yeux et sa Grâce tourmentée forme des tourbillons de lumière liquide dans son corps translucide. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, sa voix se teinte de tristesse :

- Mais toi, grand frère, tu dois vivre avec ce fardeau. Celui de prendre les décisions. De faire des choix et d'en accepter les conséquences.

Michael se lève, ses mains posées sur la table, et il lève lentement les yeux vers le plafond avec un air empreint de nostalgie.

- J'ai la Foi. Je sais qu'Il reviendra. En attendant son retour, je dois poursuivre Son œuvre et agir comme Il l'aurait fait.

- Et comment prétends-tu savoir ce qu'Il aurait fait ? rétorque Gabriel avec une pointe d'insolence.

- Gabriel... siffle Raphaël sur le ton de l'avertissement.

- Laisse, Raphaël...

Michael soupire et s'avance vers son petit frère, majestueux et resplendissant de lumière pure. Gabriel tressaille lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule, puis frôle le côté de son visage, y traçant avec tendresse les arabesques translucides qui y sont ciselées.

- Je suis quelques lignes directrices simples, Gabriel. Dieu aimait les Humains. Je tâche d'empêcher leur extinction. Dieu a créé le Paradis et l'Enfer. Je m'efforce de conserver cette séparation. Dieu a enfermé la Mère et Lucifer. Je n'aurai de cesse de les traquer tant qu'ils ne seront pas enfermés ou morts. Je tenterai tout ce qu'il faudra, et si je Lui apporte satisfaction, peut-être alors reviendra-t-Il...

L'ambre liquide des yeux de Gabriel s'emplit d'une supplication vibrante de tristesse, et il presse son visage doucement contre la main de son frère :

- Michael... ne tue pas Lucifer, je t'en supplie...

Michael cille en silence. Raphaël s'approche craintivement sans un mot.

- Père l'aurait pardonné... Père lui aurait donné une seconde chance... souffle encore Gabriel tout bas.

- Gabriel a raison... murmure Raphaël à son tour, son masque de froideur glissant de son visage l'espace d'un instant.

Michael retire lentement sa main et fait demi-tour, leur tournant le dos. Ses immenses ailes immaculées se crispent un peu lorsqu'il répond :

- Soit. Je lui donnerai une chance. Mais ce sera la seule. »

**oOo**

« Que fais-tu ici, Camael ? À te voir, on jurerait que tu fouines là où tu ne devrais pas...

Gabriel esquisse un sourire amusé lorsque l'Ange aux yeux dorés sursaute à sa voix et se retourne vivement, ses plumes s'ébouriffant brièvement sur ses ailes.

- Bonjour, Gabriel, murmure l'Ange avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Salut, frangin. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans les Archives confidentielles ?

L'Ange de la Joie referme doucement le dossier qu'il tenait en main avec un air un peu coupable.

- Je cherchais quelques informations sur mon protégé, à propos de ce que tu as dit sur Abel... Si les risques que Caïn périsse lors de l'affrontement avec Lucifer sont élevés, je voulais au moins que ce soit en connaissant la vérité, libéré du poids des remords.

- Et as-tu trouvé ton bonheur ?

Gabriel s'adosse contre le mur blanc du couloir des Archives en détaillant l'Ange aux yeux d'or liquide. Comme tous les membres de la Garnison, Camael est très jeune et ignorant de bien des choses. Depuis le procès qui les a propulsés, Castiel et lui, sur le devant de la scène, Gabriel s'est pris d'affection pour l'Ange de la Joie dont l'attachement au dernier élu de Père est vaguement attendrissant. C'est, plus précisément, le rapport alarmiste de Anna signalant l'affection démesurée de Camael pour son protégé qui a éveillé l'intérêt de Gabriel.

Gabriel aime les choses inattendues et insolites, et c'est sans hésitation qu'il avait défendu à Anna de parler de ce petit surplus de sentiments, et que depuis lors il a attentivement observé Camael. Un Ange lié avec un Humain. Jolie distraction en ces temps troublés, pour éloigner ses noires pensées à propos de ses grands frères.

Camael reste silencieux un instant avant de lever ses trois grands yeux dorés vers lui. L'Ange est deux fois plus petit que lui, mais malgré sa jeunesse et sa naïveté, il y a quelque chose dans son attitude que Gabriel n'a jamais rencontré chez aucun de ses autres petits frères. Une douce ferveur empreinte de dignité. C'est-y pas meugnon.

- J'ai trouvé le rapport de mission de Zachariah, dit-il platement en détournant les yeux. Il y détaille comment il a implanté une âme errante chargée de haine dans un caillou qui a possédé Caïn dès le premier contact, le poussant à tuer Abel en exacerbant toutes ses pulsions violentes.

- Les dessous du Destin ne sont pas reluisants, je te l'accorde.

Camael hoche gravement de la tête et range le dossier, ses mouvements lents et mesurés.

- Caïn a déjà tant perdu. Ses parents, son frère, son libre-arbitre... Gabriel, je... voulais te parler, justement... souffle Camael avec hésitation.

Intrigué, Gabriel esquisse un vague geste de la main pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

- Tu as évoqué pendant la réunion un sort qui dissimulerait Caïn à nos yeux comme à ceux des démons...

Oh. Gabriel commence à voir où son petit frère veut en venir, et son intérêt pour l'Ange de la Joie redouble.

- Ma proposition qui a été rejetée, oui. Alors comme ça on se sent d'humeur rebelle ?

Gabriel a beau avoir prononcé ces mots d'un ton badin, Camael plonge la tête avec une expression un peu honteuse.

- Ce n'est pas de la rébellion, se défend-t-il d'une voix qui manque de conviction. Ma mission prioritaire _est_ de protéger Caïn, après tout. Je ne fais que mettre en mesure tous les moyens pour l'accomplir.

L'Archange le considère pensivement, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Le bon sens voudrait qu'il dénonce ce comportement déviant frisant la désobéissance. Mais il ne comprend que trop bien l'angelot. Lui aussi crève d'envie d'envoyer valser tous les jolis plans bien carrés et froids de ses grands frères. Mais son admiration et sa tendresse pour Michael, et l'espoir de voir Lucifer revenir parmi eux l'en empêchent. Car avec son grand frère préféré à ses côtés, Gabriel serait prêt à endurer tout – l'absence de Père, les sautes d'humeur de Raphaël et les décisions unilatérales de Michael.

Gabriel échange un long regard avec son petit frère. Malgré son air impassible, il peut déceler dans ces yeux d'or liquide une déférence et une confiance touchantes de naïveté. Est-ce ainsi que lui-même regardait Lucifer autrefois ?

- Sais-tu que si tu utilises ce sort sur ton Humain, jamais plus tu ne le verras ?

- J'en suis conscient.

- Et que tu risques l'exécution ?

La tête toujours levée vers l'Archange, Camael acquiesce gravement, son regard ferme et déterminé.

- Mon sort m'importe peu si Caïn est sauvé.

Gabriel esquisse un sourire amer, et se détache du mur pour tapoter affectueusement son petit frère du bout de son aile.

- Soit. Je t'enseignerai le sort, à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que Caïn serve de réceptacle à Michael comme convenu. Il doit arrêter Lucifer, sans quoi ton Caïn ne sera pas le seul à périr, tous ses semblables le suivront sous sa colère. »

Gabriel a tissé son mensonge sans peine, aussi aisément que les illusions et tours que Lucifer lui a enseignés. La vérité est qu'il se fiche bien du sort des Humains, même s'il les trouve plutôt divertissants et aussi surprenants que Père. Non. Tout ce qui lui importe, c'est de retrouver l'affection de Lucifer, de voir Michael le pardonner, de réunir sa famille comme autrefois. De ne plus voir son univers voler en éclats autour de lui.

**oOo**

Béantes, les portes de l'Enfer déversent des flots de démons sur la Terre.

« Si c'est tout ce que Lucifer a en réserve, tout sera réglé bien plus vite que je ne le pensais, articule Raphaël d'une voix monotone. Nous n'aurons même pas besoin d'intervenir.

Gabriel et Raphaël se tiennent statiques dans les airs, bien au-dessus du champ de bataille – ou plutôt du massacre systématique et unilatéral – qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Leurs ailes largement déployées voilent en partie le bleu indigo du ciel. Un ciel de début de soirée paisible, qui semble presque indécent dans cette situation apocalyptique.

Impassible, Raphaël observe les quelques centaines de milliers d'Anges mobilisés pour endiguer l'attaque des créatures de Lucifer. Toutes ces Grâces au sol flamboient de ferveur, et pourfendent sans relâche les fumées noires qui surgissent du sol – nuages de suie poisseux et empestant le soufre. Le soufre, relents douceâtres qu'émet une âme putréfiée au dernier stade...

Gabriel croise les bras avec une moue dubitative. En effet, les Anges anéantissent les démons sans difficulté, méthodiquement. C'est facile.

_Trop_ facile.

C'est de lui qu'il a appris toutes ses ruses et feintes : mieux que personne, Gabriel connaît Lucifer et sait que rien n'est jamais _facile_ avec lui.

- C'est ce qu'il s'amuse à nous faire croire. Espérons que Michael se rapplique vite avec son armure humaine, parce que je sens un truc pas net... Pas de Lucy en vue, déjà, c'est louche.

Raphaël ne bronche pas, mais tourne la tête pour embrasser du regard l'état de ses troupes, puis l'horizon que le soleil couchant commence à enflammer de ses rayons ocre et or.

Gabriel observe des démons sous forme de fumée noire s'engouffrer dans quelques Humains par leur bouche. Voilà qui semble désagréable. L'espace d'un instant, il se demande s'ils pourraient utiliser un autre orifice, mais il chasse cette pensée. La situation est grave, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

La voix neutre de Raphaël le tire de sa contemplation :

- Il se montrera. Ce combat est inévitable, et celui qui l'emportera tiendra le sort de la Création dans ses mains.

Gabriel incline légèrement la tête, l'ambre liquide de ses trois yeux fixant son frère avec stupéfaction.

- Euh. Provisoirement, tu veux dire ?

- Non.

Gabriel décroise lentement ses mains, sa Grâce se figeant dans son corps translucide. Raphaël ne le regarde pas, et fixe l'horizon lointain, son visage dur et illisible.

- Tu penses que Père ne reviendra pas... réalise avec horreur l'Archange aux yeux ambrés.

Raphaël lui glisse un regard en coin, et quelques nuages noirs chargés d'électricité s'amoncellent dans le ciel, l'assombrissant drastiquement en l'espace de quelques secondes comme un reflet des pensées de Raphaël.

- Ce que je pense importe peu, mais ose seulement me dire le contraire. Père a cessé de s'intéresser à nous depuis que Ses Humains ont été en mesure de parler et de penser. Tu le sais.

Les poings serrés, Gabriel détourne le regard en sentant comme une lame de glace traverser son être de part en part. Ce sujet est tabou. Douloureux.

- Non... Il ne laisserait pas Lucifer et Michael s'entretuer... Et s'Il ne le fait pas pour nous, Il reviendra au moins pour nous empêcher de faire des conneries, et pour sauver Ses créations avant qu'elles ne soient réduites en cendres...

Un léger rire sans joie roule dans l'air, et Raphaël secoue lentement la tête.

- Cela n'a plus aucune importance, qu'Il revienne ou non. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que l'ordre règne à nouveau, que le Plan soit suivi. Que le Paradis ait un dirigeant. Peu m'importe s'il s'agit de Dieu, de Michael ou de Lucifer. Je suivrai le plus puissant et le plus capable. Celui qui saura ramener l'ordre, qui saura protéger la Création et appliquer le Destin.

- Raph...

- Mais je considère Michael comme un meilleur choix que Lucifer. Lucifer est trop instable, trop obsessionnel, trop passionné, et je n'ose imaginer quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprenait que Père a disparu. Sans doute deviendrait-il fou.

Une sourde nostalgie se glisse dans les yeux de Gabriel, le plus jeune de la fratrie, alors qu'il mesure à quel point Raphaël s'est fermé et endurci ces derniers millénaires. Lui qui autrefois était le plus effacé et doux d'entre eux... Bien plus que le départ de Dieu, c'est de voir ses grands frères s'éloigner, se corrompre et se dresser les uns contre les autres qui déchire Gabriel. Voir ce qu'il reste de sa famille se désagréger sous ses yeux impuissants.

D'un geste sec, Raphaël interrompt ses pensées en pointant du doigt le sol où les Anges sont tout à coup submergés et obligés de battre en retraire, s'envolant de toute part comme pour revoir leur stratégie et prendre leurs ordres auprès de leurs chefs respectifs. Les démons sont-ils en train de prendre le dessus ?

- _**Que se passe-t-il ?**_ articule Raphaël d'un ton impérieux, s'adressant aux Anges responsables des divisions présentes.

D'une simple inclination de ses larges ailes immaculées, il se laisse descendre plus près de la Terre, suivi de près par Gabriel. Les deux Archanges se retrouvent bientôt entourés d'une dizaine d'Anges haut gradés.

- Nos soldats semblent soudain dans l'incapacité de tuer l'ennemi, et ce malgré tous leurs efforts.

- Les démons les plus puissants parviennent tout à coup à nous tuer. Plusieurs de mes soldats ont échappé de justesse à la mort avant que nous sonnions la retraite !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Que devons-nous faire ?

- Quels sont les ordres ?

Raphaël les fait taire d'un simple regard, l'air contrarié et sa Grâce instable.

- Retournez à vos postes et adaptez votre stratégie pour empêcher l'invasion de la Terre. Si vous ne pouvez les tuer, renvoyez-les droit en Enfer.

Quelques Anges échangent un regard entre eux, mais obéissent sans protester, replongeant dans la bataille qui dégénère. De leur hauteur, les Archanges peuvent voir la masse grouillante et noire au sol s'étendre, ravageant toute forme de vie et massacrant sans pitié les Humains sur leur passage.

Gabriel grimace légèrement de compassion. Pauvres types. Pris entre les feux d'une bataille qui dépasse leur entendement et qui ne les concerne en rien. Pas de bol, être les chouchous de Père ne vient pas sans conséquences, et ils en payent le prix fort.

- Raphaël... Gabriel...

À cette voix douce et froide, les deux Archanges font brusquement volte-face en un froissement soyeux d'ailes, et Gabriel écarquille ses yeux ambrés.

- Lucy...

Lucifer, l'Étoile du Matin, se tient face à eux. Il flotte dans les airs, ses ailes largement déployées, irradiant de lumière plus que jamais. Les mains croisées dans son dos, il contemple ses frères d'un air placide. Et s'il semble serein et détaché, Gabriel le connaît trop bien pour ne pas déceler l'intense rage qui se love comme un serpent au fond de ces yeux d'un bleu orageux. L'air se transforme en brume vaporeuse au contact de son corps translucide dans lequel sa Grâce ruisselle comme un torrent d'eau sur un glacier. Quelques flocons de neige se cristallisent brièvement à son contact, avant de fondre dans l'air en s'éloignant de lui.

- J'aurais souhaité vous revoir dans des circonstances différentes.

L'Archange déchu incline légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un pâle sourire oscillant entre tendresse et résignation. Il baisse les yeux vers la Terre où les démons poursuivent leur avancée inexorable malgré les assauts de l'armée céleste.

- Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai dû créer pour parvenir à mes fins. Mais il fallait que ce soit fait.

Raphaël plisse les yeux, et pour toute réponse, de son avant-bras se détache sa lame, forgée en un instant par sa Grâce, qui glisse sans bruit dans sa main. Les nuages dans le ciel s'épaississent et le recouvrent entièrement, ne laissant plus qu'un paysage sombre, seulement éclairé par les derniers éclats sanglants du soleil qui plonge à l'horizon, et les milliers de points lumineux au sol. Un point pour chaque soldat de Dieu qui se bat vaillamment sans savoir qu'il n'y a plus de Dieu pour qui se battre.

- Qu'as-tu fait, Lucifer ?

La voix de Raphaël s'élève haut et clair, et au même instant, le grondement du tonnerre roule dans les airs, lourd et terrifiant, couvrant le vacarme confus de la bataille qui se déroule au sol. Ses ailes sont parcourues d'arcs électriques éphémères qui rampent le long de ses plumes. Un éclair déchire les airs au loin, suivi d'un autre, puis encore d'un autre.

- J'ai enchaîné la Mort, vos armées sont désormais vulnérables et les miennes invincibles. Votre cause est perdue d'avance, rejoignez-moi pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Raphaël écarquille légèrement les yeux, et l'espace d'un instant, il semble perdu et hésitant. Mais son masque froid et dur se remet aussitôt en place, et c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'il se rue sur Lucifer, larme brandie en main.

- Raph, _non_ !

Horrifié, Gabriel tend la main pour tenter de retenir son frère, mais en vain. Sa Grâce se gèle dans son corps alors qu'il voit se réaliser toutes ses pires craintes qu'il nourrit depuis la rébellion de Lucifer. Son monde semble s'écrouler lorsque la lame se fiche droit dans le corps de Lucifer... qui disparaît en un clin d'œil. Une illusion.

- Tu as toujours été trop lent, Raphaël...

Aucune colère dans la voix de Lucifer qui surgit soudain derrière eux, douce et calme. Seulement une tristesse distante et un soupçon de déception.

- Mes frères, je n'ai aucune querelle contre vous et pas la moindre envie de vous faire du mal. Ne me forcez pas à vous tuer.

Les deux Archanges se retournent vivement. Lucifer tend lentement une main vers eux, et son regard se fait suppliant.

- Allez-vous vous sacrifier pour sauver cette espèce néfaste et défectueuse ? Ils n'en valent pas la peine...

- Ce sont les ordres de Dieu, Lucifer. Nous Lui obéissons comme tu n'aurais jamais dû cesser de le faire !

Mensonges. Mensonges, mensonges, mensonges... C'est comme une litanie résonnant dans la tête de Gabriel. Raphaël se fiche de la survie des Humains. Il ne fait que jouer un rôle. Le rôle que Michael lui a donné.

Tout cela n'est qu'une sombre mascarade. Lucifer veut détruire les Humains, Michael veut les sauver, alors qu'aucun des deux ne leur porte plus d'intérêt qu'à la mousse sur les roches ou aux limaces. C'est l'intérêt qu'a porté Dieu aux Humains qui a déclenché cette situation inextricable, et c'est ce même intérêt qui motive les agissements de ses grands frères. Rien d'autre.

Et tout cela pour quoi ? Dieu se fiche des Humains comme des Anges ! Il n'intervient pas alors que Ses favoris se font massacrer, et que Ses premiers nés, Ses soldats, s'apprêtent à s'entretuer sans raison aucune !

- Gabriel... Me rejoindras-tu ?

Gabriel relève brusquement la tête pour regarder son grand frère favori dans les yeux, sa Grâce s'agitant en tourbillons lumineux. Perdu. Il est perdu. Que faire ? Confronté à une décision aussi lourde de conséquences, le plus jeune des Archanges se sent déchiré intérieurement. Est-ce cela, ce fameux libre-arbitre dont Père ne cessait de chanter les louanges ? Devoir choisir entre Lucifer et Michael ? Cette incertitude terrible face à deux chemins aussi terrifiants l'un que l'autre, et personne pour lui indiquer la voie à suivre ? Gabriel, à cet instant, trouve que c'est la chose la plus _hideuse_ de toute la Création.

Il ne peut choisir entre ses frères. Il les aime tous, et ne veut en voir mourir aucun de la main d'un autre. Et Raphaël a raison... Que fera Lucifer, si Père ne revient jamais ?

Le regard de Raphaël pèse sur lui, doublé des échos des ordres de Michael. C'est dans un état second qu'il secoue négativement la tête et se sent se briser un peu plus lorsque la main de Lucifer s'abaisse en silence, la déception évidente dans son regard.

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Sur ces mots froids et mesurés, Lucifer laisse glisser sa lame argentée au creux de sa main, le bleu de ses yeux adoptant des nuances d'acier, impitoyables. Sa Grâce s'illumine un peu plus, et soudain la bataille au sol se fait plus intense : non seulement le débit de démons vomis de l'Enfer s'amplifie à gros bouillons de suie liquide, mais Gabriel aperçoit à présent au sol des chiens infernaux aux yeux rouges, et les trois Cavaliers fendant la foule – seule la Mort n'est nulle part en vue.

**_LUCIFER NOUS ATTAQUE ! LES CAVALIERS ET LES DEMONS SONT AVEC LUI ! DEMANDE DE RENFORTS IMMEDIATS !_**

Gabriel tourne vivement la tête vers Raphaël lorsque sa voix puissante résonne dans sa tête sans qu'il ait ouvert la bouche. Son grand frère se place entre Lucifer et lui avec détermination.

- Et toi, Gabriel, trouve et libère la Mort tandis que je m'occupe de Lucifer.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser l'affronter seul !

Non. Gabriel ne peut pas tourner le dos à ses frères en sachant qu'à son retour, un aura sans doute péri de la main de l'autre. Et Lucifer ayant l'avantage... Ses yeux ambrés se font suppliants alors qu'il fixe Raphaël, un flot de lointains souvenirs se déversant dans son esprit. De la création des océans, de la Terre, de toutes les formes de vie... D'une époque baignant dans la perfection et l'harmonie. Où ses frères étaient unis dans l'amour de Père.

- Obéis, Gabriel.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Raphaël. Ni même celle de Lucifer.

Minuscule et juché sur l'épaule de Raphaël, Michael est apparu sans crier gare, de nulle part, et sous l'apparence de Caïn. Le visage de Michael apparaît comme en transparence par-dessus celui de Caïn, figé et inexpressif, et des ailes blanchâtres s'étirent dans son dos en clignotant étrangement. La possession a donc fonctionné.

- Michael... salue Lucifer sur le ton de la conversation. Tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme, mon cher frère.

En effet, le corps d'emprunt de Michael tremble, la peau parcourue de langues de feu qui la consument quelques secondes et la font fondre jusqu'à ce qu'elle guérisse.

- Suffisamment pour exercer la Volonté de Dieu.

Sur ces mots, Michael élève vivement un bras, et Lucifer se retrouve brutalement propulsé en arrière.

- Va, Gabriel ! _Maintenant _!

Gabriel sursaute et obéit instinctivement à l'injonction du frère aîné, battant des ailes pour survoler le champ de bataille qui ne fait que s'étendre de seconde en seconde. Un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule lui dévoile une dernière vision de Lucifer, consumé par des flammes ardentes et des éclairs, qui disparaît brusquement pour réapparaître derrière ses assaillants, sa lame brandie et sur le point de frapper.

Gabriel le savait. Il le savait, que ses frères s'entretueraient tôt ou tard. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Inévitable.

Il n'y a rien à faire. Rien, si ce n'est obéir, ce pour quoi il a été créé et ce qu'il a fait tout au long de son existence. Mais jamais obéir ne lui avait semblé si difficile.

Le sol défile sous ses yeux, grouillant de démons et d'Anges se battant avec acharnement – des explosions retentissent, couvrant à peine le vacarme du tonnerre. La foudre illumine ce paysage de ténèbres et de destruction, où les Humains meurent par milliers à perte de vue, les démons et Faucheurs se disputant farouchement leurs âmes.

_**Ecaop est mort au combat.**_

La voix d'un soldat résonne dans sa tête, bientôt suivie d'une longue et lancinante litanie de noms de petits frères abattus. Tous, morts pour rien. Rien du tout.

Et où trouver la Mort ? Il aperçoit de loin en loin Guerre qui s'en donne à cœur joie et Famine qui torture les Humains survivants. Les Cavaliers adoptent différentes apparences – animale, démoniaque... quelle sera celle de la Mort ?

Il atteint les limites du continent bordé du sombre océan qui se fond au loin avec le ciel chargés de nuages noirs qui clignotent ici et là. La fumée fumée noire et poisseuse des démons survole l'étendue d'eau, sans doute pour rejoindre les autres continents. Et à l'instant où Gabriel survole Pestilence sous apparence humaine qui foule des pieds la trace d'ailes imprimées au sol en cendres, il repère une minuscule ombre blanchâtre au sommet d'une montagne bordant le littoral. La silhouette éthérée et blanchâtre d'un Faucheur. Mais contrairement aux autres Faucheurs qui s'activent et tentent d'arracher les âmes aux griffes des démons, celui-ci reste parfaitement immobile à observer la bataille.

L'Archange interrompt aussitôt son vol et plonge droit sur lui, posant ses griffes au sol devant la montagne, son visage tout juste au niveau du sommet.

Le Faucheur ne semble pas le moins perturbé par son irruption et le contemple placidement, une brise inexistante faisant onduler les extrémités de sa forme vaporeuse qui semble comme déchirée en longs pans translucides. Mais bien plus que son attitude atypique, ce sont les filaments de lumière bleutée qui l'entourent qui attirent l'attention de Gabriel. Car il reconnaîtrait l'écho de cette énergie entre mille. Celle de la Grâce de Lucifer.

- Gabriel.

C'est un assemblage d'une infinité de voix en une seule qui articule son nom.

- La Mort.

Il tend une main vers l'apparence qu'adopte actuellement le Cavalier de la Mort, et laisse sa Grâce perler au bout de ses doigts, l'englobant de lumière à l'état liquide. Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour parvenir à briser les liens qui entravent la Mort, mais il y parvient enfin.

Lorsqu'il retire sa main, la Mort n'a pas bougé, et l'observe toujours de la même manière détachée, avec ce regard aussi ancien et sage que l'était celui de Père, sinon plus. Un regard qui semble percer jusqu'au fond de son être.

- Intéressant...

Et sans un mot de plus, la Mort disparaît.

- _**Michael, la Mort est libre ! **_lance Gabriel à l'attention de son frère aîné, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

_**La Mort est libérée. Détruisez l'ennemi à vue, je me charge de Lucifer.**_

La voix puissante de Michael couvre toutes les autres, ainsi que le vacarme de la bataille au sol. La liste interminable des noms d'Anges morts se tarit peu à peu. La situation a été brusquement retournée, et les armées célestes reprennent le dessus.

Gabriel ne s'attarde pas pour observer ce paysage de désolation, cette Terre meurtrie et saccagée par de violents ouragans, incendies et explosions. La Création, l'œuvre de Père qu'il protège avec ses frères depuis des milliards et des milliards d'années, qu'il a vue s'épanouir et développer la vie... Pourtant, ce n'est pas le sort de la Création ni des Humains qui le préoccupe, mais bien celui de ses grands frères.

Il s'envole précipitamment et fend les airs comme la foudre, volant plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Les quelques secondes de cet interminable trajet ont un air d'éternité. Le soulagement le submerge lorsqu'il rejoint enfin l'épicentre de l'Apocalypse, auprès de la Porte de l'Enfer, où se trouvent toujours ses trois frères, indemnes. Peut-être n'est-il pas encore trop tard.

Les yeux de Lucifer brillent d'une lueur inflexible. Si différents de ce qu'ils étaient autrefois, lorsqu'il regardait avec douceur et tendresse Gabriel présenter ses tentatives de créations animales ou végétales ou reproduire les techniques de Lucifer pour ses farces.

- Raph, attention derrière toi !

Au cri de Gabriel, la fausse image de Lucifer s'évanouit et Raphaël se retourne de justesse. Sa lame se heurte avec fracas à celle de Lucifer. Lucifer repousse Raphaël, les yeux plissés, et jette un regard en biais à Gabriel.

- Je vois que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, petit frère...

- Lucy... arrête ça, par pitié ! Regarde un peu ce que tu as fait ! Tu détruis _tout _!

Une immense explosion retentit au loin, et Lucifer tourne la tête en abaissant pensivement sa lame. Ses yeux parcourent le paysage dévasté, recouvert de cendres et de brasiers ardents. A l'horizon, le ciel d'encre commence à pâlir. Est-ce déjà l'aube qui approche ? Tout s'est passé tellement vite...

Un éclair d'incertitude trouble le regard de l'Archange déchu, et Michael profite de l'ouverture dans sa garde pour tendre un bras tremblant. D'immenses flammes jaillissent du creux de sa main humaine, frappant de plein fouet Lucifer qui pour toute protection élève ses quatre avant-bras sans tenter cette fois-ci d'esquiver ou même de répliquer.

- _**STOP.**_

A la voix de Lucifer qui résonne dans toute la Création, Michael abaisse la main et tombe à genoux au creux de la main de Raphaël, son hôte crachant du sang par spasmes douloureux. Ses ailes éthérées dans son dos s'enflamment brusquement, formant comme des ailes de lave incandescente. Gabriel peut apercevoir sa Grâce parcourir sans arrêt son corps, le réparant inlassablement pour l'empêcher de tomber en cendres. Mais que se passe-t-il avec le corps de Caïn ?

La lame de l'Archange déchu réintègre sa Grâce, et il se laisse descendre lentement jusqu'au sol où il se pose gracieusement en repliant ses ailes dans son dos. Son atterrissage silencieux élève autour de ses pieds quelques volutes de cendres chargées de braises et d'âmes errantes.

Gabriel échange un regard surpris et méfiant avec ses frères alors qu'ils se posent à leur tour au sol, de sorte à encercler Lucifer.

- Que fais-tu ? Est-ce encore une de tes ruses ? demande Raphaël d'une voix froide en faisant néanmoins disparaître son arme à son tour.

Lucifer ne répond pas immédiatement, et observe un instant le soleil naître à l'horizon.

- Tu as raison, Gabriel... souffle Lucifer d'une voix mélancolique.

De part et d'autre parviennent des bruissements d'ailes par centaines – de plus jeunes frères font irruption et les encerclent sans un mot, comme de parfaits soldats attendant des ordres. Des Anges qui portent en eux la Foi, la confiance et la certitude comme un flambeau chassant le doute et la liberté. Ils croient que Père est encore là à les diriger. Oh, ce que Gabriel les envie...

Lucifer élève lentement une main devant lui, et, méfiant, Gabriel recule d'un pas. Il sait mieux que personne ce dont il est capable d'un simple mouvement de main. Et lui qui autrefois était si proche de Lucifer, a cette soudaine et glaçante impression de ne plus le connaître, de ne plus pouvoir anticiper ses gestes et pensées. De ne plus le comprendre.

- N'ayez crainte, mes frères. C'est terminé.

Sa main s'est abaissée, et avec elle se sont évanouis tous les incendies qui faisaient rage à perte de vue. Les doux échos de sa voix se perdent dans le silence écrasant. Puis, d'un simple geste du poignet, l'Archange déchu ordonne à toutes ses immondes créatures de retourner en Enfer – toutes plongent aussitôt sous terre, avec la même obéissance aveugle dont les armées célestes seraient capables. Néanmoins, nombreux sont ceux qui restent à la surface, refusant de se plier à l'ordre. Et c'est sans leur accorder un seul regard que Lucifer claque des doigts, les faisant tous périr en une explosion de brouillard de suie et de soufre. À ses pieds, la porte de l'Enfer se referme lentement.

Gabriel sent l'espoir enfler en lui et sa Grâce frémit tandis qu'il dévisage son frère, à l'affût du moindre signe de rédemption.

- Lucifer... À quoi joues-tu ? As-tu décidé de te repentir ? articule Michael d'un ton monocorde en déployant ses ailes suppliciées et constamment en combustion.

- Je ne joue pas, Michael. Et je n'ai aucune raison de me repentir : ce que je fais est juste.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Évidemment. Pourquoi quelque chose se passerait-il bien, pour une fois ? Plus rien de positif n'est arrivé depuis des milliers, voire des millions d'années. Quand Gabriel va-t-il apprendre que _jamais_ rien ne s'arrange, dans sa famille ? Jamais ! Stupide, stupide Gabriel... Sans doute que le mieux qu'il puisse se permettre d'espérer est qu'_un seul_ de ses frères perde la vie. Michael se tord soudain en deux au creux de la main de Raphaël, et un filet de sang sombre s'écoule de sa bouche, serpentant jusque dans son cou. Michael, qui jamais n'avait montré le moindre signe de faiblesse en des milliards d'années. Gabriel ignore ce qu'il traverse en cet instant, et il n'ose l'imaginer. Une souffrance assez intense pour arracher un hoquet de douleur à _Michael_ doit se situer au-delà de l'imagination.

Michael se redresse et glisse un rapide coup d'œil à Gabriel avant de reprendre la parole comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne subissait pas un supplice constant depuis des heures.

- Tu peux encore revenir sur le droit chemin, Lucifer. Le Paradis t'accueillera de nouveau. Si tu acceptes ton châtiment, que tu te repens sincèrement d'avoir désobéi, Père te pardonnera. Reviens parmi nous, frère.

Gabriel retient une inspiration de surprise et jette un regard reconnaissant à l'aîné de la fratrie. Michael a tenu parole. L'espoir se glisse dans les yeux de Raphaël qui tend une main hésitante vers Lucifer.

Michael _et_ Raphaël qui mettent de côté leurs principes et leur intransigeance pour donner une seconde chance au rebelle, et ce devant témoins ? Va-t-il geler en Enfer ? Gabriel fixe ses yeux ambrés vers Lucifer. Si seulement Lucy ne fait pas sa tête de mule maintenant, peut-être que...

Mais Lucifer se contente de baisser la tête en la secouant d'un air amer.

- Que crois-tu que j'essaye de faire, Michael ? Ce n'est ni un caprice, ni une rébellion. J'essaye de sauver la dernière œuvre parfaite de notre Père. J'essaye de Le sauver. J'essaye de _vous_ sauver, mes frères, de ce fléau infâme, de cette expérience ratée que sont les Humains. Ils ont déjà égaré notre Père, ils vous corrompront vous aussi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Gabriel serre les poings. Oh, non... Lucifer va tout gâcher.

Sans la présence de centaines de petits frères tout autour d'eux, Gabriel se serait peut-être risqué à dévoiler la vérité à Lucifer, quitte à subir le courroux de Michael. Mais apprendre que Papa les a plantés là sans un mot d'adieu suffirait-il à calmer Lucifer ? Rien n'est moins sûr... C'est à peine si Gabriel reconnaît son frère bien-aimé, que son obsession et sa jalousie pour les Humains a rongé et métamorphosé depuis des millénaires.

Pourquoi tout ce foin à propos des Humains ? Certes, ils parlent, ils ont une jolie âme brillante qui reste en souvenir après leur mort pour stockage, ils construisent des trucs, ils sont aussi imprévisibles et incompréhensibles que Père, mais... ce n'est pas une raison ! Pour être honnête, Gabriel ne les trouve pas plus fascinants que ça, même si quelques un peuvent être attachants, comme ce pauvre Caïn par exemple.

- Oh allez, Lucy, tu donnes bien trop d'importance à ces petites créatures de rien du tout qui savent balbutier quelques mots depuis à peine un millénaire ou deux !

Les yeux de Lucifer se tournent vivement vers lui et lui font l'effet d'une épée de glace dans sa Grâce.

- Ne sous-estime pas les Humains, petit frère. Sous leur apparence fragile et inoffensive, ils sont égoïstes, cruels et manipulateurs. Ils détruiront ce monde, et vous avec.

Mais déjà, Lucifer se désintéresse de lui et s'adresse à présent à tous les Anges présents qui suivent leur conversation en silence, les yeux levés vers eux.

- Si seulement je pouvais vous faire _comprendre_, mes frères. Voyez tout ce que les Humains ont corrompu et gâché depuis leur création ! Pourquoi vous battre contre moi ? Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. J'aime Dieu plus que tout, et je veux Le sauver, Lui et Son œuvre. Mais le prix à payer est trop élevé si pour cela je dois regarder périr mes petits frères jusqu'au dernier et la Terre être réduite en cendres. Rejoignez-moi, et tout redeviendra comme avant, avant _leur _création...

L'espace d'un vertigineux instant, Gabriel envisage de le suivre. Pas par conviction, mais seulement afin de s'attirer les faveurs de son frère favori. De le voir lui sourire avec tendresse et fierté comme autrefois. De ne plus être ignoré.

Mais il ravale cette impulsion aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Car choisir Lucifer signifierait s'opposer à Michael et Raphaël, et détruire les favoris de Dieu, ce qui ne Lui plairait sans doute pas s'Il revient un jour.

Déchiré, Gabriel dévisage toujours Lucifer en se sentant mourir un peu plus intérieurement. Il ne peut choisir entre ses frères. Il en est incapable. Ses frères ont beau être un ramassis d'ânes bâtés, il les aime plus que tout. Suivre l'aîné semble la solution la plus rationnelle, pourtant. Mais chacun des choix qui se présentent à lui se terminent par la mort d'au moins un de ses frères.

- Tu es bien présomptueux de prétendre savoir ce qui est bon pour Père. Il est le seul à le savoir, et Le déclarer suffisamment faible pour être manipulé par ces _larves insignifiantes_ est un blasphème de la pire espèce ! articule Raphaël sèchement, son masque d'assurance à nouveau fermement en place.

Ces mots fissurent le calme apparent de Lucifer qui s'emporte soudain, sa Grâce éblouissante tourbillonnant dans son corps :

- Père n'est pas infaillible, Raphaël ! Je l'ai moi-même longtemps cru, mais Il ne l'est _PAS_ ! Ouvrez donc les yeux !

Gabriel ouvre la bouche pour répliquer que Père n'entre même plus en ligne de compte, mais Michael prend la parole avant lui, évitant probablement un désastre – comment auraient réagi les Anges présents ? La nouvelle se serait probablement répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et la Création aurait été à feu et à sang en moins d'une heure.

- Lucifer. Nous n'avons pas à réfléchir, seulement à obéir à Père sans jamais remettre en question Ses ordres. Car ils _sont_ justes, même lorsque nous ne sommes pas en mesure de les comprendre. Reviens et prouve que tu es un bon fils, un bon soldat. Ou bien nous t'enfermerons dans une nouvelle cage, si bien cachée et verrouillée, que cette fois ni la Mère des Monstres, ni aucune des abominations que tu as créées à partir de ces âmes de nourrissons humains ne pourra te tirer de là.

Le silence s'abat sur la fratrie. Gabriel s'accroche à un dernier fil ténu d'espoir en fixant sans ciller son frère déchu. Mais Lucifer garde ses yeux exclusivement sur Michael, qui dans son réceptacle abîmé et enflammé peine à rester debout.

- Très bien.

Lucifer ferme ses yeux et écarte les bras en déployant largement ses ailes en signe de reddition.

- Enfermez-moi. Mais je vous préviens : lorsque vous comprendrez que j'avais raison...

Il rouvre les yeux, et dans ses trois orbes d'un bleu orageux brille l'absolue certitude d'avoir raison, assortie d'une pointe d'orgueil :

- … Vous me libérerez de vous-mêmes. Et nous pourrons, ensemble, apporter l'Apocalypse sur les Humains sans abîmer la Terre.

**oOo**

Les échos des incantations en enochian résonnent encore dans l'air, sombres et dangereuses. L'Apocalypse a été arrêtée. Mais plus rien n'a d'importance désormais.

Lucifer est de retour dans sa cage. Aucun de ses grands frères n'est mort aujourd'hui, mais Gabriel sait bien à présent que ce n'est que partie remise. Car Michael ne changera jamais d'avis, et Lucifer non plus. Un jour, il sortira de sa cage – que ce soit dans un millier, un million ou un milliard d'années. Et cette fois-ci, au moins l'un deux perdra la vie.

Gabriel observe un long moment une âme qui flotte devant ses yeux, se sentant terriblement vide.

Michael se trouve au sol, secoué de spasmes silencieux et une main à terre plongée dans les cendres blanchâtres. Raphaël se tient aussi immobile qu'une montagne, le regard dur et fermé.

Le jeune Archange les contemple avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne servirait à quoi que ce soit. En tant que benjamin de la fratrie, au caractère assez insouciant et jovial, Gabriel n'a jamais été vraiment pris au sérieux par ses frères. Raphaël et lui-même sont des laissés pour compte. Qui suivent les favoris. Lucifer a toujours été le chouchou de Père, et Michael le modèle infaillible. Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour eux : Dieu, Lucifer, Michael.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel blême, une idée nouvelle se glissant dans son esprit. Non, suivre Lucifer ou suivre Michael ne sont pas les deux seuls choix qui s'offrent à lui. Il peut en créer un par lui-même.

Si Michael refuse d'aller chercher Dieu, Gabriel pourrait très bien y aller _seul_, par lui-même... sans autorisation. Un frisson d'appréhension traverse sa Grâce et agrandit ses yeux de stupeur.

C'est si simple.

Voilà la clef. S'il trouve et ramène Dieu sur Terre, un seul mot de Lui suffira à cesser ce ridicule affrontement et tout sera arrangé. Tout redeviendra comme avant.

Ses ailes se déploient brusquement et il s'envole haut dans le ciel, laissant le sol loin en-dessous de lui.

Lointaine et déjà presque effacée, la voix de Raphaël retentit :

« Gabriel, où vas-tu ? »

La détermination emplit son regard ambré alors qu'il fend les airs vers l'horizon pâle en se rendant soudain invisible aux yeux des mortels comme des Anges ou Archanges. Ni Raphaël ni même Michael ne sauront percer son petit tour. Seul Lucifer possède son niveau en ruses, parades et illusions.

Il esquisse un rictus en coin en obliquant brusquement vers le ciel, quittant la Terre pour percer l'atmosphère et plonger dans le vide et l'obscurité, emporté par son élan. Le murmure constant des voix de ses petits frères est tranché net, tout comme la caresse de l'air. Gabriel jette un dernier regard à la planète bleue qui s'éloigne derrière lui, rapetissant de seconde en seconde. Gabriel n'a que rarement quitté la Terre. La dernière fois, c'était il y a quelques millions d'années. Nul ne quitte la planète bien longtemps – il n'y a absolument rien d'intéressant à l'extérieur. Pas de vie, pas de Paradis, rien. Mais si Dieu Se trouve quelque part, ce n'est certainement pas sur Terre. Les Archanges L'y ont cherché pendant des années.

Gabriel tourne la tête et embrasse du regard l'astre solaire qui flamboie au loin, immense globe d'énergie, et les planètes gravitant autour de son axe avec une lenteur presque statique. Il n'y a plus d'endroit ni d'envers, ni de temps, ni de sons. Seulement le silence et le vide.

Oui. Voilà un bon endroit pour débuter ses recherches.

Il va débusquer Dieu, et Le ramener à la maison.

**oOo**

Les ailes malmenées par les incessantes rafales de vent, Gabriel plisse les yeux et sonde inlassablement le brouillard gazeux qui l'environne à perte de vue. Des amas de glace opaque se forment régulièrement entre ses plumes et il les secoue pour les en chasser.

Il retient un juron en se transposant brusquement plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, esquivant de justesse un large et terrifiant éclair qui ferait passer ses homologues terrestres pour des lopettes de bas étage. Bon sang. Il a bien failli y perdre des plumes cette fois.

Une nouvelle rafale plus violente que les autres le désaxe et l'envoie tourbillonner dans le brouillard. Foutue planète. Il n'y a rien ici. Que du gaz épais et un temps de chiottes.

Père n'est pas là. Père n'est nulle part dans le système solaire. Père commence à sérieusement le gonfler.

Gabriel parvient à se stabiliser suffisamment longtemps pour s'envoler et traverser à la vitesse de la lumière ce brouillard épais, poisseux et tellement _glacial_, jusqu'à émerger enfin hors de la planète gazeuse qu'il explore depuis... combien de temps ? Des semaines ? Des années ? Des siècles ? Il ne sait plus. Ce silence assourdissant dans sa tête a fini par avoir raison de toute notion du temps et de l'espace.

Sa Grâce engourdie par cette exposition prolongée au froid se ranime un peu alors que le jeune Archange flotte dans l'espace en observant avec une moue renfrognée les nuances d'orange et d'ocre de la planète encerclée d'anneaux. Anneaux dont il s'approche avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des rochers qui les composent, gravitant au milieu de la poussière et la glace opaque en blocs plus ou moins épais. Sa Grâce les illumine et les fait scintiller alors que ses yeux ambrés contemplent l'orage polaire qui dévaste une partie de la planète, et dont il vient de s'extirper.

« Père...

Il soupire et ferme les yeux en joignant ses quatre mains, envoyant une prière dans l'espace et le néant. Une de plus. Et à chaque prière laissée sans réponse, l'espoir s'éteint un peu plus au fond de lui.

- Je sais que Tu m'entends, et je ne Te chercherais pas si ce n'était pas réellement important. Il en va du sort de la Terre, des Humains, et Lucifer et Michael finiront par s'entretuer si Tu ne les en empêches pas. Alors, je Te le demande encore une fois... Si Tu nous as aimés autrefois, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, réponds moi.

Il rouvre les yeux, mais seul le spectacle serein des orages gazeux à perte de vue se présente à lui. Gabriel crispe les ailes dans son dos et souffle encore d'une voix implorante :

- Je T'en supplie, Papa...

- Tu pries trop fort. On ne s'entend plus penser dans cet univers.

Gabriel sursaute et se lève vivement pour se retrouver face à...

- La Mort ?

Perplexe, Gabriel penche la tête sur le côté en observant l'étrange brouillard grisâtre qui lui fait face. L'Archange pourrait compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois qu'il a croisé le Cavalier de la Mort tout au long de son existence – et toujours, c'était sous une apparence différente. Et si, lorsqu'il l'a libérée, la Mort avait adopté l'apparence d'un simple Faucheur, elle est à présent informe et vaporeuse, comme un amas de gaz et de poussière chargé de particules argentées. Plus approprié pour se fondre dans le décor environnant, sans doute.

Le brouillard semble en constante évolution, remuant pour dessiner par instant des silhouettes imprécises et dénuées de sens.

- Gabriel, le salue poliment la Mort. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

L'espace d'une seconde, Gabriel se demande si le Cavalier est là pour lui faire la peau, s'il va mourir loin de tout, dans l'indifférence de ses frères et de son Père. Mais il se ressaisit. C'est une occasion en or à saisir. Le Cavalier est ancien et puissant, peut-être pourra-t-il lui fournir une piste, un indice ?

- Je cherche Dieu, lance Gabriel à tout hasard.

- Je sais. Je t'écoute te plaindre depuis mille ans.

L'Archange cille, surpris. Mille ans ? Déjà ? Il n'a décidément pas vu passer le temps...

- Sais-tu où Il est ?

- Non. Lorsque Dieu ne veut pas être trouvé, nul ne peut Le trouver. Pas même moi.

Gabriel dégage d'un coup d'aile impatient un rocher qui flotte paresseusement devant lui, lui cachant le Cavalier de sa vue. Une désagréable et glaçante sensation se niche au creux de sa Grâce, s'y déployant lentement.

- Tu veux dire que... Il nous ignore ? Il nous _évite _?

Il est fort étrange de voir un brouillard informe afficher un air _amusé_.

- La dernière fois que je L'ai vu, Il avait décidé d'aller créer la vie ailleurs, sans reproduire les mêmes erreurs que sur Terre. Quoi qu'il en soit, te limiter au système solaire est dérisoire. Il y a tant d'autres lieux dans l'univers. Et quand bien même tu trouverais Sa cachette, s'Il ne veut pas te voir, tu passeras à côté de Lui sans même t'en rendre compte. Rentre chez toi, Gabriel. Tu te fatigues inutilement.

Gabriel reste silencieux et immobile alors que quelque chose se brise irrémédiablement en lui.

- Père nous a abandonnés...

Oh, il s'en était douté, et l'avait lui-même affirmé plusieurs fois à Raphaël et Michael, mais quelque part, au fond, il n'y croyait pas réellement, pas tout à fait. Il espérait avoir tort, et que Père reviendrait et chasserait ces doutes à jamais. Entendre la confirmation, la recevoir de plein fouet est une toute autre chose.

Rentrer chez lui... mais pour retrouver quoi ? Pour voir Michael s'agripper désespérément à l'espoir du retour de Père ? Pour le voir combattre Lucifer ? À quoi bon ?

Le Cavalier de la Mort reste immobile et silencieux à l'observer avec une sorte de curiosité détachée.

- Dieu est plus complexe que cela, et tu résumes grossièrement Ses décisions. Mais laissons cela. Ce n'est pas seulement pour t'épargner une inutile et fastidieuse recherche que je suis venu te voir.

Gabriel observe fixement le brouillard, tâchant en vain d'y lire ses intentions et motivations.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Pour te remercier de m'avoir libéré des chaînes de Lucifer. J'ai déjà fait une petite faveur à Michael, mais c'est à toi que va ma gratitude. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites, Gabriel ?

L'Archange détourne pensivement les yeux et fixe un minuscule point lumineux à l'horizon. La Terre, vue d'ici, semble si minuscule, si dérisoire...

- Ce que je souhaite...

- Dans la limite du possible, bien évidemment.

La seule chose que Gabriel ait toujours désirée, c'est que sa famille soit unie et heureuse. Que lui reste-t-il, sans ça ? Dieu s'est fait la malle, ses frères sont des têtes de mules. Que pourrait-il exiger de la Mort ?

Peut-être pourrait-il, pour une fois, être égoïste...

Il tourne un regard illisible vers le Cavalier en déployant lentement ses ailes immaculées dans son dos.

- Je souhaite pouvoir échapper à la mort autant de fois que je le désire.

La Mort reste un instant silencieuse avant de répondre d'une voix détachée :

- Je vois. Pour un être céleste, cela peut poser quelques problèmes techniques, étant donné que votre existence est étroitement liée à votre Grâce et votre esprit sain : vous faire périr n'est pas compliqué, mais l'inverse... Je peux te proposer un substitut. Tu mourras, mais si tu détaches une infime partie de ton essence et la places en sécurité, son extinction totale sera évitée et tu reviendras à la vie.

- C'est donc possible ?

- Je n'ai qu'une seule parole.

Gabriel acquiesce gravement et s'envole dans le néant en direction de la Terre. Indécis sur l'avenir et brisé dans sa Foi, mais résolu à ne plus jamais quitter sa planète de naissance.

- Gabriel.

Il ralentit et tourne la tête pour regarder le Cavalier par dessus son épaule.

Au milieu des débris de glace, de roche et de poussière des anneaux, la Mort se tient immobile, avec puissance et sérénité.

- L'immortalité est un fardeau bien plus lourd que tu ne l'imagines.

Gabriel cligne des yeux, mais le Cavalier de la Mort s'évapore littéralement dans le néant sans un mot de plus.

Il tourne à nouveau la tête vers son objectif en utilisant l'énergie de sa Grâce pour se déplacer dans le vide. Mais à peine entame-t-il son trajet, que l'inattendu se produit. Au loin, l'astre solaire disparaît brusquement, plongeant tout le système solaire dans les ténèbres. De stupeur, l'Archange écarquille ses yeux ambrés.

Seuls des Anges ou des Archanges peuvent accomplir une action d'une pareille ampleur. Michael et Raphaël sont-ils impliqués ? Ou... Lucifer ?

La Mort a affirmé qu'un millénaire s'est écoulé depuis que Gabriel a entrepris ses inutiles recherches. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a-t-il manqué durant tout ce temps ?

Gabriel a beau déployer toute son énergie, sa longue quête l'a drainé, et il lui faut plusieurs heures pour effectuer le trajet dans une obscurité d'encre. Il prend le soin, en approchant de la Terre plongée dans le noir, de se dissimuler aux yeux des Anges.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer au spectacle qui s'offre alors à ses yeux.

Un véritable carnage a lieu dans les deux dimensions : aussi bien dans l'atmosphère terrestre qu'au Paradis. Des Anges et Chérubins gradés s'affrontent violemment à coups de lame, s'exterminant les uns les autres sans la moindre hésitation – des factions entières poursuivent des fuyards pour les exécuter sommairement sans même leur accorder un second regard.

Médusé, Gabriel regarde ses petits frères s'entretuer par milliers.

Ont-ils fini par apprendre l'abandon de Papa, eux aussi ?

Indécis et frôlant la couche d'ozone de ses ailes, Gabriel se trouve sur le point de se révéler à leurs yeux pour instaurer l'ordre lorsqu'il se stoppe net en voyant Michael arriver en un battement menaçant d'ailes. Les yeux cuivrés de son frère aîné sont fixes et dénués d'expression alors qu'il anéantit d'un simple geste de main une centaine de jeunes frères terrorisés.

Un autre bruissement d'ailes retentit, et Raphaël rejoint son aîné, son regard dur balayant la courbe de la Terre ponctuée de loin en loin de batailles entre Anges.

- Je pensais qu'anéantir la faction rebelle qui tentait de libérer Camael suffirait à étouffer ce soulèvement général, mais rien à faire. Nous allons devoir les tuer jusqu'au dernier, à ce rythme là, déclare-t-il d'une voix morne.

Gabriel, invisible au milieu de ses deux frères aînés qui ne soupçonnent pas sa présence, tique au nom familier de l'Ange de la Joie. Ses petits frères se rebellent en masse ? Mais que vient donc faire Camael là-dedans ?

- Ne crains rien, Raphaël. Une fois que Camael aura rendu son dernier souffle sur cette croix, plus rien ne motivera leur désobéissance. Et lorsque sa mort aura inspiré la dévotion des Humains pour Père, alors Il reviendra. Il reviendra, car cette expérience prouvera que les Humains peuvent choisir de croire en Lui et L'aimer inconditionnellement, comme Adam et Ève n'ont pas su le faire. Ils Le choisiront plutôt que les dieux illusoires que je leur ai façonnés.

Raphaël ne répond rien et détourne seulement les yeux en crispant ses larges ailes parcourues de brefs arcs électriques. Michael baisse la tête pour observer un point précis sur Terre, non loin du grand lac salé.

- Je crois qu'il agonise. Prépare-toi à reconstruire les dimensions dévastées au Paradis tandis que je rétablis la lumière du Soleil que la faction rebelle a transposée dans la réalité alternative.

Les deux Archanges se séparent et disparaissent, tandis que Gabriel s'empresse de plonger droit sur Terre, sa tête soudain envahie d'un enchevêtrement assourdissant de cris, de voix douloureuses annonçant la mort de l'Ange de la Joie... et lorsque Gabriel pose enfin les pieds au sol, sur sa planète bien-aimée, le joyau de la Création de Père, tous les cris et murmures s'éteignent et laissent place à une voix neutre égrainant les noms des rebelles exécutés.

- Oh, Raph, Michael, qu'avez-vous fait, bande d'imbéciles... souffle-t-il pour lui-même en baissant les yeux sur une scène affligeante.

Là, cloué à une croix, pend sans vie le corps ensanglanté d'un Humain. Mais à en croire la conversation qu'il a surprise et le regard des soldats de la Garnison rivés sur lui, Gabriel comprend que trop bien le drame qui s'est déroulé en son absence. Trop pris dans sa recherche de Dieu, il avait complètement oublié Camael et ses velléités de sauver Caïn. Est-ce là le châtiment que lui ont réservé les Archanges ?

Le Soleil réapparaît, baignant la Terre de couleurs et de chaleur, peignant les détails sanglants du corps supplicié.

Tandis que les Anges s'envolent en ne laissant sur place que Castiel portant sur son épaule son Général dans un costume de chair, Gabriel réalise soudain qu'il aurait pu éviter ça, si seulement il n'avait pas fait preuve d'égoïsme face à la proposition de la Mort. Il aurait pu demander l'immortalité pour Camael plutôt que de se l'octroyer pour lui seul. Le Cavalier savait-il ce qu'il se passait sur Terre en lui offrant un souhait ?

Et puis merde.

Il comptait, en revenant sur Terre, rejoindre ses frères aînés et se résigner à les voir sombrer toujours plus loin dans le déni et le fratricide. Mais il vient de changer d'avis.

Que Michael et Raphaël aillent se faire voir. Tous les Anges aussi. Et Dieu aussi pendant qu'Il y est.

Gabriel en a marre. Marre de toutes ces absurdités, de ce mélodrame, de cette fichue obéissance à un Père absent qui s'en tamponne le coquillard, de leur détresse.

Dieu s'en balance de savoir si Ses créations s'étripent en Son absence ? Eh bien dans ce cas, Gabriel aussi a le droit d'être égoïste.

Et il ne va pas se gêner désormais pour faire exactement tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Qui va l'en empêcher, après tout ? Dieu ? Qu'Il vienne. Gabriel n'attend que ça, et il aura deux mots à Lui dire s'Il se pointe.

**oOo**

Gabriel n'a eu aucun mal à les trouver. Les faux dieux. Les expériences de Michael.

Bien entendu, il ne s'agit pas réellement de dieux – pas exactement. Il comprend mieux à présent comment son frère aîné a créé ces pseudo-divinités. Car si le pouvoir de création des Archanges est incontestable, il reste limité, nullement comparable à celui de Père.

Michael n'a rien créé du tout, il a seulement transformé ce qui existait déjà.

Juché sur un rocher, solitaire au milieu d'une chaîne de montagnes enneigées, l'un de ces dieux est assis, une jambe ramenée contre son torse et son menton posé sur son genou. Une moue contrariée renfrogne son visage dont les yeux brillent de colère réprimée. Le vent glacial du Nord fait danser ses cheveux châtains, mais le froid ne semble avoir aucune prise sur lui.

Et Gabriel peut apercevoir son âme, ou du moins ce qui fut autrefois une âme. A présent teintée d'une Grâce que l'Archange reconnaît comme portant la signature de Michael, elle n'est plus qu'une source d'énergie hybride et facile d'accès. Une âme écorchée vive et mutilée pour la tordre dans un sens allant contre sa nature et son essence.

Michael ne s'est pas tellement donné de mal sur ce coup là. Il s'est contenté de délier de force l'énergie des âmes d'une dizaine d'Humains pour leur permettre d'y puiser sans effort, et de remplacer leurs souvenirs pour qu'ils pensent sincèrement être des divinités à l'origine de la Création. Gabriel esquisse un rictus narquois en observant la petite création de son frère aîné remuer pensivement ses doigts en créant des vagues d'énergie qui jaillissent et frappent un rocher plus bas, provoquant une bruyante avalanche.

Oh, non, vraiment, Gabriel ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il a beau avoir tourné définitivement le dos à sa famille, investir le corps d'un des jouets de Michael est une superbe farce qu'il ne peut pas laisser passer. Le petit dieu sera facile à convaincre, aveuglé qu'il est par sa rancœur pour son faux père Odin et son faux frère Thor. C'est presque trop facile...

De plus, prendre l'apparence de Loki et jouer son rôle lui permettrait d'agir enfin à la face du monde, de s'amuser sans contrainte sous le nez de Michael et Raphaël sans qu'ils ne soupçonnent rien, tant qu'il dissimule ses ailes et le rayonnement de sa Grâce. Magistral. Lucifer aurait applaudi.

Gabriel s'efforce d'oublier ses frères et de se concentrer sur Loki qui observe avec une vague satisfaction orgueilleuse l'avalanche emporter tout sur son passage. L'Archange se penche au-dessus du minuscule humain hybride aux souvenirs factices, et laisse filtrer dans la réalité une fraction de son visage. Le sommet de la montagne est soudain éclaboussé d'une lumière d'un blanc pur, et bien qu'ébloui, Loki se lève vivement, comme prêt à se battre.

« Loki... Je vois dans tes yeux que tu as soif de puissance... Que dirais-tu si je t'offrais un moyen d'absorber en toi une source d'énergie inépuisable ?

Loki le fixe avec stupéfaction, puis un air calculateur et intéressé se glisse sur son visage. Oh, stupide et adorable petit surhumain qui fonce droit dans le panneau...

- Je t'écoute. Que dois-je faire ? »

**oOo**

« Voilà qui risque de ne pas plaire à Shiva, non ?

La puissante poigne sur son épaule nue se raffermit, les ongles perçant la peau blanche et faisant couler le sang de son hôte, sans que Gabriel ne bronche, un sourire enjoué aux lèvres.

- Oh, tremblerais-tu, petit dieu nordique ? ironise Kali d'une voix de velours, suave et dangereuse.

- Moi ? Jamais ! s'esclaffe-t-il avec un mouvement suggestif des sourcils.

- Tu ne fais pas autant le malin devant Odin et Thor. Tu n'es qu'un vil...

Elle le pousse durement contre la colonne de pierre aux couleurs bariolées, et ses cheveux sombres se déploient autour de l'ovale doux de son visage alors qu'elle l'assied au sol de force, son pagne de peau humaine couvrant à peine son entrejambe.

- … perfide...

La déesse se laisse glisser au sol à son tour, à califourchon sur les hanches de Gabriel.

- … lâche... souffle-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

Il rejette la tête en arrière, se laissant aller aux sensations physiques que lui procure son costume de chair divine.

- … et insignifiant petit rien du tout.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Je sais que tu es folle de moi.

Le regard de Kali se durcit l'espace d'un instant, juste avant qu'elle joigne leurs lèvres en un baiser féroce au goût de sang. Le sang de ses victimes qui jonchent encore le sol du temple. Décidément, Kali devrait apprendre à ranger ses affaires lorsqu'elle reçoit du monde. Et se rincer la bouche avant d'embrasser.

Il n'aurait pas cru que Kali lui céderait un jour. Il la courtise intensément depuis deux ou trois siècles, plus par amusement qu'autre chose, et voilà que d'un coup, elle lui tombe dans les bras – un peu violemment, certes. Mais ce qui étonne le plus l'Archange, c'est d'y prendre autant de plaisir. Il pourrait très bien s'y habituer et en redemander...

Pressé étroitement contre lui, le corps de la déesse – ou plutôt, de l'Humaine à l'âme déchirée et aux souvenirs implantés – est doux, puissant et brûlant dans toute la splendeur de sa presque nudité. Des flammèches parcourent la peau veloutée de ses avant-bras, et les ongles de ses mains griffent son cuir chevelu. Gabriel sent son corps parcouru de délicieux frissons dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, et qui ne font que s'intensifier lorsque leurs langues glissent l'une contre l'autre et que leur souffle se mêle.

Soudain, le peu qui restait de ses vêtements s'évapore, et Kali brise le baiser avec un bruit humide, le fixant d'un regard noir et assassin sous ses longs cils.

- Je te méprise tellement, Loki... gronde-t-elle sourdement.

- Je vois ça. Montre-moi donc à quel point tu me méprises... »

Comme relevant le défi, la déesse empoigne sa nuque et glisse une main sur son torse pour le caresser et descendre doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle guide son membre dressé entre ses cuisses. Lorsque Gabriel se sent pénétrer cette brûlante moiteur, et que la soudaine morsure dans son cou s'ajoute aux sensations, il ferme les yeux avec un gémissement étouffé en crispant ses mains sur les courbes de ses hanches. La chevelure lisse et sombre de la déesse frôle son visage et sa douce poitrine se presse contre lui alors qu'elle accélère le roulement impatient de son bassin.

Et là, dans ce temple impie ruisselant de sang et jonché de crânes humains, se roulant dans le stupre et la luxure, Gabriel songe l'espace d'un instant à sa véritable famille à laquelle il n'a pas accordé une pensée depuis qu'il a commencé cette nouvelle vie de dissimulation et de mensonges. Une fausse vie sous une fausse identité, mais qui lui a donné une place dans une autre famille, tout aussi dysfonctionnelle. Mais où tout est tellement plus simple.

Et après tout, pourquoi se priver ? Pourquoi ne pas s'enivrer du parfum épicé de Kali, laisser Thor penser qu'il est son frère, et feindre de voir Odin comme son père ?

Malgré tous les blasphèmes et péchés qu'il a commis, Père n'est pas revenu.

Père ne reviendra jamais.

**-FIN-**

**oOo**

**[Note de l'auteur : Terminons sur une note d'humour avec quelques petits bonus qui sont en fait des délires entre mon coach et moi. Je précise que c'est du n'importe quoi et que ça ne fait bien sûr pas partie de l'histoire !]**

_Et pendant ce temps, quelque part dans l'espace..._

DIEU : Hum, bon, Je vais créer un tout nouveau monde, sans faire les mêmes erreurs.

DIEU : Cette fois-ci Je vais faire les choses bien, et Je jure devant Moi-même que ça ne finira pas en bain de sang !

DIEU : Que pourrais-Je donc créer...

DIEU : Oh, J'ai une idée ! Je vais créer des Seigneurs du Temps !

**oOo**

_Plus tard..._

DIEU : Bon. C'était une mauvaise idée.

DIEU : Je vais plutôt créer une planète avec des guerriers, et cette fois je ne la laisserai pas exploser.

DIEU : Végéta, voilà, un joli nom pour une planète.

**oOo**

_Pendant la quête dans l'espace de Gabriel..._

DIEU : *se bouche les oreilles* LALALALALA JE N'ENTENDS RIEN !


End file.
